


Payback Comes Dressed in Leather

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, a tiny bit spicy, blaine in leather, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, thats it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Awhile after Kurt wore Blaine’s “B” belt to surprise him, Blaine decides that it’s his turn to hopelessly turn on his husband by wearing a very specific item of clothing. His item of choice? A leather jacket that Kurt’s never seen him in, which he hasn’t worn for over a year.Unfortunately, when he gets home, Elliott and Santana are there, interrupting Blaine’s singularly-focused payback plan.Fluff and humor for a little continuation of my fic “Belt It Out.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Payback Comes Dressed in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. My life has been consumed by Hamilton since it was released on Disney+, but I managed to devote a little time to write this quick fic! I hope you enjoy it, because when I say I’ve pretty much done nothing but watch Hamilton for the past three days, I mean it very literally.
> 
> I’ve watched it seven times. 21 hours of Hamilton. Send help.
> 
> But like, I’m thriving. Anyway. Enjoy!
> 
> If you haven’t read my other fic, [”Belt It Out”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768343), I’d recommend doing so. It’s not necessary for the majority of the plot, but it would definitely make parts of the story make more sense!

“Morning, B. Hey, it’s time to wake up.”

Blinking awake slowly, Blaine finds his husband standing next to his side of the bed, dressed and ready for the day. He’s holding a cup of coffee and training a fond smile on Blaine, who stretches and yawns.

“Mm, what’s the occasion?”

Kurt passes him the warm mug. “I have my one-on-one vocal session with Dr. Nadal today, remember?” Blaine nods, humming in appreciation as he sips his coffee. “I took the earliest time slot so it wouldn’t interfere with classes or work. I have to get going in a few minutes, but I wanted to wake you up with something much nicer than an alarm.”

“You’re the best,” Blaine grins, leaning forward to give Kurt a coffee-tinged kiss. “Starting my day off right.”

Kurt returns his smile and pats his leg through the blanket. “Good. I’ll see you tonight; I love you.”

“Love you too,” Blaine replies, receiving a final goodbye kiss from his husband before he leaves the bedroom, and he hears the front door shut just a few moments later.

Blaine sighs contentedly, taking a quiet moment to scroll through Twitter and drink his coffee before starting the day. It’s going to be a long one, that’s for sure, especially since he won’t get to see Kurt until dinner time. That happens more often than they’d like, with busy class and work schedules, but they’ve learned to set aside time for each other amidst all the crazy.

After Blaine eats a breakfast of cereal and fresh fruit sitting at the kitchen table in his underwear, he strolls back into their room to choose his clothes for the day. It’s getting chillier as fall sets in to New York, but it’s the best kind of temperate weather that just smells like autumn and the changing of the seasons.

It also reminds Blaine that in just a few short months, he and Kurt will be coming up on their one-year wedding anniversary. And what a crazy, wonderful year it has been.

Usually, Blaine’s starting to break into his long sleeves and cardigans at this time of year, but instead of being drawn to any one of his cozier items, his attention immediately goes to his belt collection — particularly one that he hasn’t worn in a long time. In fact, the last time it was worn, it was worn by his husband.

Blaine grins to himself as he runs his hand over the belt, contemplating if he should choose it or not. Seeing Kurt with a shiny “B” displayed on the belt wrapped around his waist was a sight that played to the possessive voice in the back of his head more than he’d like to admit. It was downright incredible.

After an intensely painful dinner with Elliott (not for any reason other than the palpable tension buzzing between him and Kurt all night), they’d spent the night demonstrating to each other their mutual excitement and Kurt’s intention behind wearing the belt. It was glorious, to say the least.

But the minute Blaine saw Kurt walking towards him and Elliott, proudly sporting Blaine’s belt with the knowledge that it would kill him in the best way, he knew he would have to get Kurt back somehow. 

Blaine knows that Kurt likes it when he wears his clothes, too, but something tells Blaine to stay away from his husband’s side of the closet today. Instead, he looks to the complete opposite end of his own rack of clothing, landing on a piece he hasn’t worn in at least a year.

He pulls out the leather jacket, admiring it for a minute before deciding that it was definitely the right combination of different and drool-inducing to work as payback for Kurt. The last time he’d put it on, he and Kurt weren’t together, so he never saw it, and Sam didn’t even recognize him.

A temporary style change it is, then. If only for today, he’s going to wear this jacket with the confidence of a man who knows his husband’s going to melt when he sees him in it.

Blaine chooses the rest of his outfit with the same idea in mind — different than usual, but still in the realm of what he would choose for himself. A crisp, white button-up under the jacket, a well-fitted pair of dark jeans rolled at the ankles, and white sneakers. Not out of the realm of his wardrobe, but with a notable twist.

It’s no secret that Kurt likes leather. He uses it in his own style often, and he likes to work with it. Blaine knows this about him, but he also knows that on him? Kurt will find it doubly attractive.

Doing a final once-over in the mirror, Blaine nods to himself, strapping his watch to his wrist and calling it a day. He looks good, and he knows Kurt will think so too. What a good day it’s shaping up to be, indeed.

******

As he’s walking through campus on his way to class after grabbing a quick lunch with his friends, Blaine’s phone rings. Sam’s smiling face pops up with his caller ID, and Blaine immediately answers the call.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”

“Blaine! Oh, dude, it’s so good to hear your voice. We haven’t talked in like, a week!”

Blaine laughs. “I know, I’m sorry. With the school year starting up again, it’s been crazy.”

“Oh no, I get it. It’s been crazy back here too,” he agrees. “How are you? Do you like your classes this semester?”

“So far they’re great,” Blaine responds. “I like not having to leave as early in the mornings since I have more afternoon classes this semester. But of course, Kurt has more morning classes this time, so our schedules still aren’t the best. But oh well, we make do.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. That sucks. But hey, is Kurt doing good? Tell him I miss him too!”

“He is. I think he’s feeling the pressure of senior year, but he also just wants to enjoy his last year at NYADA,” Blaine relays. “And I will! Both of us want you to visit again soon, Sam. Whenever you can, let us know!”

“As soon as I know, I’ll tell you. Hey, I was actually calling to ask you about a question for glee club.”

“Okay, sure. What is it?”

“The kids really are pushing for a “Hamilton” week, and I do not feel qualified,” Sam explains. “To teach the history or the musical, kinda because I don’t want to be another Mr. Schue type who raps when no one really wants him to. No hate to Mr. Schue, I mean —“

“Sam, I get it,” Blaine chuckles. “None of us want you to be a Mr. Schue, believe me. If you decide you really want them to do a “Hamilton” week, maybe focus on some of the bigger themes in the show instead of the nitty-gritty historical details?”

“And definitely don’t try to rap, Sam. I love you, but that’s just not the move for this one, buddy. Let the kids choose what they want, of course, but if you want to sing with them, maybe do a big group number of “Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.” Or a quick rendition of “History Has Its Eyes on You” could be a good one to sing if you wanted to solo for a demonstration.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much. They really want to do it, and I know Jane wants to tackle “Satisfied” because she’d be perfect for it. But I needed to get your opinion first just in case!”

Blaine nods. “Jane would kill “Satisfied!” Let me know how it goes if you end up going through with it. I know Kurt and I have been singing the whole show ever since the soundtrack released.”

“These kids got me into it, but ever since they did, I’ve been using “My Shot” to pump up the glee kids during booty camp and it’s actually working!”

“That’s great, Sam. I’m so happy to hear that the school year’s starting well for you.”

“You too, Blaine. Hey, I’ve got to go, but I love you, dude. Talk to you soon.”

“Love you too, buddy. Bye.”

Blaine walks into class with a new spring in his step, humming “The Story of Tonight” to himself. It’s already been a good day, but with a call from his best friend and the knowledge that he gets to surprise his husband with a little change in his daily wardrobe? Nothing could be better.

One of his closest friends from NYU, Zoë, immediately glances up from her phone when he drops into the seat next to her. “I like the jacket, Blaine. Looks good.”

He grins, a little smugly. “Thanks. Did you do the reading for last night?”

Zoë rolls her eyes. “Did I read it? No. Did I employ the use of the power skim? Absolutely.”

Blaine snorts, pulling his textbook from his bag, Zoe already chatting away about her roommate’s boyfriend and his habit of overstaying his welcome in their dorm.

_Just a few more hours before he gets to go home to Kurt._

******

“Oh my god, we need to get you out more, honey. No more of this domestic, ‘I’m staying in with my husband’ shit.”

“That’s rich, coming from the only other married person in this room.”

“Brittany and I are a fun couple, alright? The New York club scene loves us.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow as he opens the door, finding not just Kurt lounging on the couch in their living room, but also Elliott and Santana. Elliott waves to him first, seemingly unbothered by Santana and Kurt’s usual traded snark. He’s definitely used to it by now, and he knows it comes primarily from a place of love.

Santana wolf-whistles just a millisecond later. “Wow, Blainers, get it. If I wasn’t gay I’d tap that.”

Blaine shakes his head amusedly, setting his bag down. When he looks up, he only has eyes for Kurt, who hasn’t stopped staring wordlessly at him since he walked through the door.

“Congrats, you broke him,” Santana quips. “I’m not surprised Hummel has a thing for leather.”

Elliott just sighs, albeit smiling a bit. “Why am I always here to witness these things?”

“Oh, they’re just making up for years of vanilla lovemaking and sweet longing glances across the room while we were in high school,” Santana remarks. “It’s all gag-worthy.”

“I’ve never seen that jacket,” Kurt murmurs, eyes dark as he drags them up his husband’s body. “It looks good, baby.”

Blaine feels the back of his neck and cheeks flush at his husband’s voice. It’s nearing something very private, which is a recipe for disaster with their friends (Santana) sitting in their living room.

“Wanky,” Santana smirks, drawing it out. “Even I’d never have hot lady sex with my wife while we had friends over.”

“How do I put this nicely?” Kurt turns on her, tone turned sharp. “Leave. Please.”

“Wow, that is the least hospitable host behavior I’ve ever experienced.”

Elliott’s already standing and crossing the room to Blaine, patting him on the shoulder. “Want to grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Uh, sure,” Blaine agrees, nodding quickly, his attention focused elsewhere at the moment. “I’m free.”

“See you then, Blaine,” Elliott grins. “Thanks for having me over, Kurt. We’ll catch up again soon.”

And with that, he shuts the front door behind himself, leaving only Santana.

“Santana, I will literally pay you to leave and never speak of this again,” Kurt says lowly. “I can’t believe I have to do it, but I will literally pay you to leave my own apartment.” 

She smiles wickedly. “I’d be willing to take that deal.”

Kurt doesn’t even hesitate pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing her a $20 bill. Blaine watches, dumbfounded yet proud that he’s making his husband this desperate to get them alone.

Santana practically cackles as she snatches the bill from Kurt’s hand, finally getting up off of the couch. “A pleasure doing business with you.”

Kurt just rolls his eyes, throwing his wallet onto the end table and shamelessly reaching out for Blaine, pulling him onto his lap while Santana grabs her purse.

“You look so sexy,” Kurt comments, dragging his hands down the back of the leather jacket and resting them low on Blaine’s hips, low enough for Santana to raise an eyebrow in their direction, almost approvingly.

Kurt nearly groans when instead of leaving, she walks back towards them. Before he can say anything, however, Santana merely slips the twenty dollar bill Kurt had given her into Blaine’s back pocket, slapping his ass lightly for good measure.

Blaine squeaks in surprise, and Kurt gives her a death glare as she winks, laughs, and finally, _finally_ leaves them alone without another word.

“I hate her,” Kurt decides. “It’s official.”

“She’s... an acquired taste. As are most of our friends.” 

“You’re not wrong. But B, this jacket —“ Kurt makes a show of admiring him once again. “This outfit, _god_ , it does things to me.”

“I know,” Blaine leans in close to his ear. “Payback. For the belt.”

Kurt groans, gripping Blaine’s hips tightly. “Totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine with the curly hair and leather jacket in that one random scene? OOF. I’m with you, Kurt. That’s all I have to say to that.
> 
> Thank you so much for your constant support! Y’all are the best :)
> 
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
